Reminiscing the Return
by ASUPGM05
Summary: The story takes place after the manga, as Inuyasha and Kagome reflect on the recent events following Kagome's return to the Feudal Era.


It has been six weeks since Kagome finished high school and soon afterwards, returned to the Feudal Era, for one reason only. Inuyasha. Kagome had made the commitment to spend the rest of her life with the half-demon that she had gradually fallen in love with over the period of three years. Kagome's family understood her reason of leaving and knew she wouldn't be happy without Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome have since been married and are now living in their own hut in which Miroku, Sango, and Shippo assisted in building. Their hut now lies not too far from Miroku and Sango's hut where they reside with their three kids.

The day is just about ending as the night sky begins to take over. Miroku and Sango decide to call it a night and go to sleep. In the meantime, Inuyasha and Kagome decide to stay awake and build a small campfire within their hut. All they wanted to do was keep each other company since both of them were busy doing their daily errands. Inuyasha goes out with Miroku slaying demons in exchange for food and other supplies from other villagers. And Kagome spent time studying medicines and other remedies with assistance from Kaede.

"How many demons were you able to get rid of, Inuyasha?" Kagome asking with her head laying on his shoulder.

"I slayed two demons today." Inuyasha replies. "But I shouldn't get all the credit. Miroku was responsible for getting the demons out of their hiding places."

'_Hmm. Inuyasha has sure been more mature since I met him.' _Kagome in thought. _'He_ _sure has come a long way.'_ Inuyasha then glances at his wife and sees the joy has not left her face since Kagome's return. Kagome notices her being stared by her husband and sees the happiness on his face.

"Can you believe it has already been six weeks since you've been here, Kagome?" Inuyasha breaks the silence.

"It's hard to imagine." Kagome answering. "Then again, three years seemed like a long time, too." Inuyasha goes silent for a minute as he contemplates the time Kagome was away.

"Three years, huh?" Inuyasha speaks softly. "It seemed like an eternity to me." Kagome realizes he had been lonely prior to her returning to the Feudal Era.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome grabs hold of his hand.

"Not a day went by where you weren't on my mind. And every three days, I had come to the well, hoping you would return."

"You…never gave up hope. I…never did either." Kagome replies. Inuyasha glances down at Kagome and places his arm around her shoulder. "But, I had to complete my education in my time. All of my friends had to do the same as I did. I always seem to learn something while I was studying. But, I've also learned a lot from Kaede with medicines and remedies. So, I am getting the best of both worlds."

"Well, nonetheless, I will never forget the day you returned, Kagome…" Inuyasha says.

**FLASHBACK**

While being around his friends, Inuyasha catches Kagome's scent and runs towards the well. At the well, Inuyasha glances down in disbelief, thinking that Kagome is back in his life. Inuyasha stretches out his arm to reach Kagome's hand and pull her out of the well.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. Were you waiting?" Kagome with tears of happiness.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha replies softly.

Then, the two exchanged kisses. Even though the kiss lasted several moments, it felt like a lifetime. Inuyasha and Kagome embrace afterwards.

"You idiot…" Inuyasha being himself. "What have you been up to?"

**END FLASHBACK**

Suddenly, Kagome reaches up and kisses Inuyasha yet again as if they reunited at the well once more. Inuyasha not only returns his wife's kiss, but embraces her at the same time.

'_Kagome…' _Inuyasha in thought.

"How can I not forget that, Inuyasha?" Kagome replying to his not forgetting the day she came back for Inuyasha. "Yet again, I will never forget our wedding…"

**FLASHBACK**

All of Inuyasha and Kagome's friends including Miroku, Sango, their kids, Kaede, Kirara, Shippo, Kohaku, Totosai, and even Myoga, were the witnesses of the event. Kaede volunteered herself to be the priest to marry Inuyasha and Kagome. The half-demon was the first to enter, wearing a black kimono with white trim on the perimeter. Kagome entered with a white kimono with pink trim, along with a veil on the top of her head. The two couldn't stop smiling at each other the whole time the ceremony was taking place. After exchanging vows and sharing rituals, Kaede pronounced Inuyasha and Kagome, "husband and wife. Inuyasha, you can kiss your bride."

**END FLASHBACK**

"I can't forget about that either, Kagome." Inuyasha replying to Kagome. At this time, Kagome had another idea in mind.

"Inuyasha, I was wondering if we can arrange another wedding…in my time?" Kagome asking. Inuyasha was puzzled at first, thinking why have another wedding when they just had one. Then, he figures it out.

"I see. Your family never had a chance to witness it here." Inuyasha answering.

"That's right." Kagome says. "It wouldn't be fair to not have my family share our happiness."

"But, will the well allow us to go to the other side?" Inuyasha curious.

"Well, if I made it back here without the jewel, then it shouldn't be a problem." Kagome explaining. "You just have to believe, like I did." Inuyasha puts it in perspective and agrees with Kagome's viewpoint.

"Then, we will go back to your time the next morning and arrange our wedding at your home." Inuyasha speaks with confidence.

The next morning, Inuyasha and Kagome leave the village, saying to Miroku and Sango they will be gone for a few days. Inuyasha and Kagome hold hands as they arrive at the well.

"Ready, Inuyasha?" Kagome smiling at him.

"Ready." Inuyasha smiling in return.

They both jump inside the well, believing that it will open. They approach near the bottom of the well, and then the light begins to glow, allowing the two to travel back to Kagome's home world.


End file.
